Shades of Love
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: A drabble collection with different pairings. [1] Barty/Bellatrix - He is obsessed with her and he would do anything to make her happy [2] Regulus/Remus/Sirius - Remus is in a relationship with both of the Black brothers, but Sirius might want Regulus too.
1. Seeing Red (BellatrixBarty)

**Written for the 'Valentine Drabble Collection Competition' on HPFC by Cheeky Slytherin Lass.**

 **Pairing -** Barty/Bellatrix

 **Prompt -** Red

 **Rating -** T

 **Warnings -** Violence

* * *

 **Seeing Red**

There was nobody in the entire world that Barty Crouch Jr adored more than Bellatrix Black.

The way that she talked to him, the way that she moved towards him, the way that she looked at him with her maniacal black eyes. She was the most frightening woman he had ever met, but he found himself enjoying the thrill of being in her presence.

He'd always been the type of person who could stand up for himself. He was a leader rather than a follower. But being with Bellatrix… he'd do absolutely _anything_ to please her.

He knew that his obsession with Bellatrix was unhealthy, but she was an addiction. He found himself drawn to her like a magnet.

They were on a Death Eater mission together – just the two of them. Embarrassingly, Barty couldn't keep the grin off his face. Their mission wasn't anything exciting. They were only observing a group of Order of the Phoenix members, trying to listen out for anything that they could report back to the Dark Lord.

"I'm bored," Bellatrix drawled, leaning back against the wall and rolling her eyes. She studied her fingernails as though looking at them would ease her boredom.

Barty swallowed and stood up straighter – was he not interesting enough for her? The thought of her finding him boring made his heart ache painfully in his chest.

"We should do something, then," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. He watched her peer over her manicured nails to look him up and down emotionlessly.

"Like what?" she demanded, almost mockingly. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"What is your favourite thing to do?" he asked. Her face cracked into a grin and she moved towards him. His breath hitched in his throat. Was she going to kiss him? He hoped so…

Bellatrix giggled softly into his ear and breathed hotly against the back of his neck. "I love torturing people," she whispered.

Barty moved his head so that he could see her face. He'd never seen her look more alive than in this moment. He felt an intense desire to please her.

"You should… show me," he replied quietly, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Let's find an unsuspecting Muggle, then," she said eagerly. Barty grabbed her wrist hard, digging his nails into her skin.

"I want you to torture _me_ ," he murmured, dropping his gaze to her lips. She bit her lip seductively and smiled.

"You don't know what you're asking for," she said.

"I want to make you happy," he replied, pushing her backwards and dropping to the ground in submission. He wasn't sure why he was asking her to do this, and he wasn't sure why it turned him on so badly, but he just knew he _needed_ it.

He watched in silence as she reached for her wand. A smirk danced on her lips as she raised her wand and pointed it towards him. "You're more fun than I thought, Crouch," she purred.

Those words were what he'd been waiting to hear. He smiled back at her menacingly and readily awaited the coming pain.

"Crucio!"

All he saw through the excruciating pain was _red_. It surrounded him, engulfed him, drove him crazy. He was finally content.

 **~The End~**


	2. Morning Bliss (SiriusRemusRegulus)

**Written for the 'Valentine Drabble Collection Competition' on HPFC by Cheeky Slytherin Lass.**

 **Pairing -** Regulus/Remus/Sirius

 **Prompt -** "Have you slept at all?"

 **Rating -** K

 **Warnings -** Incest

* * *

 **Morning Bliss**

It was morning. Regulus had just finished his fifth consecutive night shift at St. Mungo's, and he was extremely tired and ready to spend the rest of his day in bed. When he arrived at his house, he dropped his keys on the shelf and climbed up the stairs towards his bedroom. He was careful not to make too much noise when he opened the bedroom door – he didn't want to wake anyone up this early on a Saturday morning.

He removed his scrubs and tossed them into the washing basket. Slowly, he climbed into bed, pulling the warm duvet up over himself and melting into Remus's side, wrapping an arm over his chest.

Regulus was just starting to drift off to sleep when someone spoke.

"Reg?"

Regulus glanced over Remus to see Sirius peering at him through the darkness. He was a little surprised that Sirius was speaking to him, but not as surprised as he would have been a couple of weeks ago. They'd agreed on a polyamorous relationship a few months ago, after Remus had decided he couldn't be without either Sirius nor Regulus. It was only recently that they'd started speaking to each other directly and not pettily through Remus.

Even though it was dark, Regulus could see that Sirius looked tired.

"Have you slept at all?" Regulus whispered.

"I've been thinking," Sirius replied softly, so as to not wake Remus up.

"You've been thinking?" Regulus repeated. "That's new for you."

He could practically hear Sirius rolling his eyes. "Shut up. You're supposed to ask what I've been thinking about that's been keeping me up all night."

Regulus smiled slightly. "Fine. What have you been thinking about that's kept you up all night?"

He heard Sirius breathe out… nervously? Sirius _never_ got nervous. Sirius being nervous made Regulus nervous. Was he going to say that the arrangement wasn't working out and that Regulus had to leave? Remus wouldn't agree to that… Remus _loved_ him. But did Remus love Sirius more? Regulus was beginning to panic.

Sirius spoke. "Since we… we're in this relationship… with Remus…"

"Yes," Regulus breathed, trying not to show his dread.

"Would it be… weird if _we_ were… a thing?"

"What do you mean?" Regulus asked quickly. That had thrown him off-guard. He hadn't expected it.

He watched Sirius sit up and lean closer to him, over the top of Remus. "I've been feeling things for _you_ , Reg," he whispered.

Regulus's heart was thumping loudly in his chest. "Like… what?"

"Come closer," Sirius said. Hesitantly, Regulus sat up. Before he could say another word, Sirius had pressed his lips against his. Sirius's hands wrapped around Regulus's body, pulling him closer. It took Regulus a moment before he kissed back, tentative at first, but then he slowly relaxed into the kiss. It felt good – _more_ than good. He couldn't believe that he was kissing _Sirius_.

When they broke apart, they stared at each other, breathless.

"Do you – did you like it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"Me too."

Regulus smiled and then frowned. "Do you think Remus will mind?"

Remus suddenly sat up, making them both jump. "I've been waiting for you two to do that for months now. Your sexual tension was _killing_ me."

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Remus replied. "Now can we go back to sleep?"

Regulus glanced at Sirius and smiled, his heart still in overdrive after the kiss. They both lay down on either side of Remus and intertwined their hands over his chest.

It certainly wasn't the most _normal_ relationship, but Regulus had decided that it was perfect.

 **~The End~**


End file.
